Can't Live Without You
by Ameilia Barton
Summary: Natasha is in a coma, Clint realizes that he must tell Natasha what he feels for her. Romance, fluff, just read and revieuw please. Clintasha / Blackhawk / Blackeye / Hawkwidow
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Live Without You**

Ameilia Barton

(Clint Barton POV)

I sadly don't own a thing, it's al Marvel3

_**(Cant written are thoughts!)**_

* * *

Clint Barton rushed to the doors of the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital. He olny tought about one ting: Natasha Romanoff, his S.H.I.E.L.D. partner, best friend and the one he was secretly in love with. He rushed himself to the reception.

"Where is she?"

"Agent Barton I need you to calm down." said the receptonist.

"God dammit! I don't ask you for advice I asked you Where she is!" He folded his hands into fists. _Don't hit him Barton! For gods sake just tell me where Natasha is!_

"She in on the third floor, room number 12."

"Well thank you." He says sarcastic.

Clint walks to the elevator and pushes the button of the third floor. The elevator stops and the doors are opening with a *Ping*. He search for roomnumber 12, when he opens the door he sees her_. God Nat what happend to you? You look so vulnerable. _He Walks to her bed, she is still in coma. "I'm so sorry Nat, I shouldn't have let you go on that mission." He takes the chair next to the bed and take her hand in his, kissing her fingers.

Hours are passing by. There's a knock on the door and Pepper walks in.

"Hi"

"Hey, for how long have you been here?"

Clint looks at his watch._ Pff 20.34_

"I have no idea maybe 5 hours?"

"Clint you need to rest! Aren't you tired? Hungry? Do you want me to get something?"

"If you don't mind"

"I don't. I am going to look at the cafetaria see what they have, I be right back okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Pepper." He smiled at her.

Pepper walks out of the room and closes the door. Clint turns his gaze back to Natasha and sign. _This is going to be an long night. W_ithin 10 minutes, Pepper is back. She walks in with a plate full of lasagna. "Thank you Pepper, your'e the best." I say when I start eating.

"Your'e welcome" She says with a smile.

She take the chair next to me. "How is she doing?"

"Still the same, the doctor said that she could wake up any minute."

"Well hopefully she wakes up soon." I nod in argeement and take another bite from my lasagna.

There's a silence for a couple minutes, untill Pepper breaks it. "Tell me Clint, what is it between the two of you?" I know exactly where she was talking about, but I just didn't want to explane it to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you in a relationship with Natasha?"

"No, Pepper you don't understand" I smile sadly at her.

She nod. "Then explane. Natasha is my friend Clint, I know she is in love with you." I feel so thrilled when the words left Pepper's mouth. _It can't be true! Natasha Romanoff is in love with me?! How an I be so blind? _I feel a smile grow on my face.

"Your'e love her too don't you?" This time it was Pepper's face where a smile grow.

"How can I not be Pepper? I love her since we became good friends, but I allways tought she wasn't ready for a relationship."

"Clint you have to tell her! Apparently she is ready for it now I guess. Why else would she have told me?"

"Maybe you are right" I smile at her and take the last bite of my lasagna. _Maybe she is right, maybe it is the time to tell her how I feel after al those years. But how? She isn't called The Black Widow for nothing.._

* * *

Sorry short capther!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)

**Part two will be up soon!**

**Xx Ameilia B**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Thanks for the revieuw I see now that I made some mistakes, I hope this chapter is better!**

**Clint's POV**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx Ameilia Barton**

* * *

**Last Time :**

_Mybe she is right, maybe it is time to tell her how I feel after al those years. But how? She is't called The Black Widow for nothing..._

* * *

This is the fourth day that Natasha is in coma. She don't deserve this. The docters said that they can't do anything but wait. Yesterday Steve and Bruce have visited. They told me to go home, like I would listen to them anyway.

There's a knock on the door, I don't even have to look to know it's Pepper. She brings me lunch every day around 12:30. It became a routine.

"Hey Pep."

"Hee, still the same?"

"Yeah nothing changed yet." I say sadly.

"She is strong Clint, she always heals fast." She says as she gives me the plate of food.

"Thanks. I hope so."

"Clint you need to go home, take shower, eat something with a good taste. You look terriable!"

"Pepper, I can't leave her."

"I get that, but you need to take care of yourself. I know that Natasha doesn't want you to lose yourself Clint. I will stay with her when you are away, and I will call when something change." I sign. I know she is right, Natasha would be angry if she sees my like that because of her.

"Okay, but you have to promise to call when something happens or change!"

"I promise. Go take a shower!" I smile at her and stand up from the chair. I walk out of her room to the elevators. The door are opening, I step inside and push the button to the quarters. Once the elevator stops I walk to my room, enter the code and step inside. I walk to the bathroom, place my cellphone on the counter in case Pepper calls. I strip down my clothes and step in the shower.

After I finished showering I start to make some coffee. "Mmm.." _Finally good coffee. _I look at the picture of my and Natasha on a mission in Holland. We had to play a mirrage couple. _God she is so beautiful when she smiles._ When my coffee mug is empty I go back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base hospital.

I walk to Natasha's room to see Pepper sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Heey."

"Hi, you look better."

"Thanks."

"I have te go, but call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will Pepper. I can't tell you how I appreciate what your doing voor Nat and me."

"It's no big deal." With that she stands up and walk out of the room.

I sign and take a sit in the chair Pepper sat in. I take Natasha's hand in mine and squeeze it. I didn't know I had fallen a sleep, until Natasha slightly squeeze my hand.

"Nat?"

Her eyes opening slow. I cup he face with my hands.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty." She smiles slightly.

"Clint I am sorry I should ha-"

"No Nat! Don't do this. Were okay, you are okay that all that matters."

"You are right."

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"After this is over and you may leave the hospital. Go on a date with me?"

She smiles "I would love to." _Maybe this will be a lot easier than I tought._

"Good. Now rest I need to tell the docters and Pepper you are awake." She nod and closes her eyes.

"Promise you will be there when I wake up?"

"Of course Tash."

"Good. Night hawkboy." I smile. I have her back. I have my Nat back.

"Night Tasha."

* * *

**An**

**Not a real long chapter I know.**

**I don't no when the next chapter is up because a spent the week with my grandparents.**

**xxx**

**Ameilia Barton**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natasha's POV**

* * *

I healt fast. 3 days ago I was aloud to go home. Well if you call the quarters at S.H.I.E.L.D. home. Many Agents on S.H.I.E.L.D. in fact have a real home and a family. But someone like me, with all that red in my ledger, could never dream of something like that. It's impossible, I have to much red in my ledger!

Clint promised me he would take me out on a date. Why? Why would he do that? Don't get me wrong I love to but, he deserves so much better! He got red in his ledger too, of course but he saved me 4 years ago. Through that he almost lost his job! I don't know what this is. Is this love? How should I know? Love if for children.

There's a knock a the door. I walk to the door and open it.

"Heey Nat."

"Hay, what are you doing here?"

"I wanne aks you something."

"So ask."

"I allready aksed you and now you are cleared by the doctors, I like to take you out tonight if you still want?" _Of course I still want!_ I feel my heart starting to race. Words are running through my head: _Love Is For Children, He Is Your Partner! It can be a weakness for both of us. I can't put him in danger because of us! But one date can't hurt right? _

"Tash?" Clint pulls me out of my toughts. I look up.

"Yeah, Yeah that can be fun." I say smiling.

"Good. Pick you up at eight?"

"Yes."

"Okay I see you then. Bye Tasha."

"Bye Clint."I say as I watch him walk to the elevator. I close the door.

* * *

I step out of the shower and look up in the mirror."It's just one date, I can do this." I tell myself for the third time this day. Since when am I The Black Widow nervous the go on a date?! This man just don't know what he does to me. I wrap a towel around my chest and walk to the closet._ What should I wear? Maybe something casual or sexy? Well sexy it is. _I search for a nice sexy dress. I pull out a drak blue dress which ends before my knees and gives a good look of my cleavage. I walk to the mirror and hold the dress in front of my. "That one is beautiful." I startle and turn around to see Clint smiling at me. _Wow he looks good in a suit!_

"What are you doing here?" What is wrong with me! How could I not have heard him comming in?!

"Tash it's 10 past 8. I knocked but you didn't hear me so I broke your lock." He says smiling.

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't kn-" He cut me off.

"It's okay, I'll wait in the living room."

"Okay." He turns to walk away. Then it hit me. "Wait wait! You broke my lock?!"

He starts laughing. "Yeah. You didn't answer. What if something had happend to you? You are my partner Nat, I had to make sure you were okay."

"Still you have to pay for a new one." I say smiling. "Now get out I need to change."

"You know I would love to watch. Just to make sure nothing happens to you." He says teasing me.

"They don't call you Hawkeye for nothing, do they?"

"Nope. Bur I promise I will behave."

"Good, as long as you keep your hands of me."

"Yeah I like to keep my balls where they are."

"Good." I say smiling as I walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and leave the door unlocked. Just to tease him.

* * *

**Sorry it toke a while to write a new chapter!**

**Revieuws would be nice.**

**xx**

**Ameilia Barton**


End file.
